khrysaphylanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Session 1 - Balagen 1
This session's contents are being recorded for completion purposes and should not be considered part of the main story. Test returns to the camp and attempts to wake up Hank with a shout and Urgon with a kick. Lucerne grabs Test at this and threatens him with a knife. He draws his own dagger and they exchange a few words before Test attacks Lucerne. Urgon has risen by this time and assists Lucerne in disabling Test, via a mixture of Ray of Enfeeblement, Entangle, and Reduce Person and a badass wizard disarm. Raw mother that Urgon. The two leave the camp, planning on heading off on their own. Orrok and Sheon returned to the camp shortly after this and Orrok asked about Test's being shrunk. The news excited Orrok and he ran off, causing Sheondirth to be dropped into the vines with Test. The two exchanged some banter, before finally breaking free of the vines. Orrok caught up to the druid and wizard, asking them about the reduction of Test and can the process be reversed to make the orc bigger. As they spoke, Test showed up, drawing his bow. There was another heated exchange, which ended when Urgon turned Test into Ray Charles and attempted to attack the Ranger with his sword. His attack was interrupted by Orrok going Bill Goldberg into him and pinning the wizard to the ground. Lucerne convinced Urgon to calm down and let the orc deal with the ranger. Orrok then carried Test back into the encampment while the latter shouted curses and insults of a top notch variety. Urgon then made the choice to start running with the druid to escape. The two were chased down by a mounted Orrok and Test's animal companion, Pig. Pig got his blood-lust on, and tried to eat Lucerne's face, but settled for ripping up her arms. The druid tried to calm the animal, while Urgon and Orrok both disabled the wolf. The stress of the repeated failures to calm the dog caused the druid to have a small panic attack and caused her to become despondent. However, Urgon was able to bring her back to sanity and they finished their conversation with the orc. They agreed to head back to the guild hall and Urgon and Lucerne began talking about where they were from. As they turned, the wolf made one last lunge, which got him out of the orc's hands. In the aftermath, a missed punch by Orrok brutally knocked out Urgon, while Lucerne finally lost enough blood to pass out. This was after she had summoned a flaming sphere which cooked the wolf alive. Orrok was able to bring both of them back from the brink of death, but unconscious. Meanwhile, Test and Sheondirth conversed over the fire started by Test, because the dragon is an asshole. She expressed an oddness to the ranger, which the ranger did not feel Sheondirth had. The both of them eventually curled up on opposite ends of the fire to rest for the night. Category:Session Recap Category:Lucerne Wildpaw Category:Shannon